


[podfic] Sam, Son of Adam

by reena_jenkins



Series: Kings for a Little Time [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Sam trying to get Dean out of hell, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I don't…I'm not…no throne, no," Sam protested. His voice sounded utterly weak to his own ears, though, and so very easy to ignore. "I just want my brother."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Kings for a Little Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823689
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Sam, Son of Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam, Son of Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016140) by [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Sam trying to get Dean out of hell, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:**[Strong Tower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQk4VlJW3qI) as performed by Kutless

 **Length:** 00:13:33

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN_CoN\)%20_Sam,%20Son%20of%20Adam_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
